Banished One
by Tiara d' Cullen
Summary: Things are changing, all of the countries except Bayern have banished those who possess the gifts of languages. Better than it sounds. I am uploading this for my sister, she is an amazing writer so please read on. Will have Isi and Geric.
1. Chapter 1

Banished One

Prologue

Robi walked the way through the desert, and through the forest, and had fallen asleep in her father's arms. Her mother had always said, "The young one possesses all of the languages. What she needs to do is find them for herself."

They entered the valley at the end of summer. The country Kildenree was a land of languages, they had not yet banished the languages. The young one stirred, and opened her eyes, adjusting to the sun like a young cub does when first walking out of a cave from winter. The voices hushed, and the cheerful one was awake. The band was from Yasid, following the Northern wind. They had passed through many towns, until they found Kildenree.

They were gypsies, and were used to the people not accepting them. The townspeople picked fresh grass filled with good life, and shook it into the air, to rid themselves of evil. They were not welcome. The townspeople drove them out to the mountains, and would never let them return.


	2. The Lost Handkerchief

Lost Handkerchief

Through the years, the family grew, until they became their own village. The youngest daughter of Robi also possessed all the languages: Fire, Wind, Water, Tree, Animal, and People Speaking. The youngest daughter in every family was given the name Robi.

The North wind never came to their forest, only their own. The children would often times walk in disguise to the towns in Kildenree. The parents trusted them. They had the languages necessary to protect themselves.

Everyone was outside of the home, waiting to see the child. A soft, sweet cry filled the air, letting the family know how happy she was to come to the family. All the aunts and uncles entered the room giving the child their gifts.

"She has your eyes Ana, and my smile." The grandmamma said holding the babe, and looking over at her husband, jesting him. "Are you sure?" He said challenging her statement.

"Yes, I think so." The new child's older brother peeked over the shoulders of the adults, trying to catch a glimpse of the young one.

"Lanfa, Rita! Let Feden see the babe!" The group parted, and let Feden see his new sister, with a wide smile, he whispered, "I will teach you how to climb, and I will teach you the language of fire, Robi."

Feden taught her how to climb the highest peaks, and how to wash the rocks clean with water. Robi enjoyed every minute with her brother, and every day would make sure her chores were done in time in order to go on her outings with Feden and his friends.

She enjoyed the company of her brother being the youngest, and loved any adventure. She would take any dare, and would prove her bravery at any chance she could get. One summer her brother's friends had teased her for wearing a dress, and told her she couldn't climb the high peaks. "She can too!" Feden had said, defending his little sister. However, she was not one for backing up from a dare. She grabbed her dress, and ripped the bottom half of her skirt off, so it would be easier to climb. She grabbed the rock, and prayed that she would overcome the mountain. The first time she had climbed the mountain, she was wearing her brother's tunic, with long pants. But, this time she was wearing her newly trimmed dress. As she grabbed the next rock hold, she looked down, and saw the boys waiting till she finished her bet. After she got to the top, she looked down, and said, "See, I can climb just as well as you can!" Rahn was unhappy, and knew that she was as good a climber as any boy. So he shouted, "yeah, for a girl!" This made her angry. She started down much to quickly, and lost her footing. Robi fell onto a ledge. All she remembered was her brother and his friends leaving. She called Rahn, and told him to stay with her. He stayed, although he knew she had the gift of people speaking. All the Robi's did.

He stayed until her brother returned, with help. Her brother and father started scaling the mountain, with rope and mountain gear. Her father grabbed her, and tied a rope to her waist and over her shoulder.

"Father, I'm sorry I fell." Robi said with her head low, apologizing.

"Do not apologize. I have spoken to Feden, and to Rahn. Rahn will not see you again, I'll make sure of that." He said stepping down onto the slopes. "As for Feden, he will have double his chores. Why he let you climb I will never know." Robi felt a lump forming in her throat. She had told him to let her climb. It wasn't Feden's fault. She had told Rahn to stay. She decided to keep quiet, to let it pass. Father knew she had said something. Her father knew what gifts she had. Once she glanced over at Rahn, but her father glared at him. Rahn looked ahead towards the trail, and was quiet also.

When she was safe inside her home, her mother embraced her, and gave her a large bowl of stew. (It wasn't large; it was the size of two fists.) In the mountains, there was little food. The pines that grew on the slopes and meadows gave enough food for summer, and could be stored for winter.

In the spring of her fifteenth birthday, she developed the languages of wind, and water. She became sick, and needed fire. Her brother Feden taught her. Rahn helped. And so did her father. Her father was constantly watching Rahn, but was courteous. Feden taught her how to take the heat from live things, and use it to burn. He was only allowed to teach her small things. Rahn taught her (with the supervision of her father), how to warm metals, and to bring energy from fire around her. Her father however taught her how to learn the _red wind._ She could pull great gusts of wind to feed the fire, and set things on fire. On her first try she flew back.

"Be careful Robi, stand your ground." She used the language of wind to feed the fire, and then doused the fire with water.

"Fire is the center of the languages, as is people speaking. Use caution with these gifts."

Her father was concerned. His brother, and her uncle had died using fire. But her father had to teach her. Robi needed it. If she had not received it in the warm times she would have died. You can die from fire, but you can't live without it. Red Wind can be dangerous.

The winter came, and they left. The mountains were no longer sufficient. The family packed their things, and retreated into the forest. Robi was to stay in the middle of the group. The men were in a circle around the women and children, to protect them form the Kildenreans. The passing went well. They would stop ever so often, and keep going. When the group stayed for the night in a clearing in the forest, Robi explored. She crossed a stream, and saw a small handkerchief. The small piece of cloth had a red stain on the front, and golden lace around the edges. Robi reached into the stream, and held it. Some famous gentry must have owned it: because the cloth was soft. She folded it and placed it into her pocket. She would keep it a secret. If Treylani saw it she would want it. She started to turn around, when Rahn said, "You shouldn't stray far, and go back to your mother." He was nearly a man now, and he knew her place, respected it, and wanted her to be safe.

"You know I am brave enough," she replied. Those words stung him, and reminded him of the day he questioned her bravery.

"It's not your bravery. You are probably braver than me, so leave. If you are brave, you will leave." He knew that two people speakers would not do anything.

"Let me stay. The trees will tell me if there is danger."

He listened, and did not question her. Though he did insist she not go past the stream. She could not argue with him, so she had to listen. They sat side by side for a while. The wind told her that her father was near, so she went back to camp.

"My father is near, so I have to go. Meet me tomorrow, here at this stream." She said this, and he was silent. Always quiet. Polite Rahn. Her father would not approve. But she knew she was in love with him. She grabbed hold of a tree trunk, and let her thoughts sink into the rings of the old tree. The tree she picked had many things to say. Trapped, lost. Something sad had happened. She surrendered more of her to the tree.

The tree began to reject her. Memories flooded her like water, but they burned her like fire. She felt the pain of the people speaking. Her lies, not telling her father the truth, and lying to her mother. Her heart began to burn, and she couldn't stop it. Robi tried to pull herself from the tree, but the tree had something to tell her. After she felt that she could not stand it any longer, the tree answered.

The tree was telling her something about the forest. Some person was in distress. Robi stood, and in the trees branches was yellow hair. She gently touched the hair. Some one from came through this forest, and this person was from Kildenree. When she was walking back to the camp, she wondered if the handkerchief belonged to the Kildenrean.

Robi was not a forest girl, and within a few hours, she was lost. The dark shadows began taunting her, whispering to her, beckoning her to follow. The only benefit was a new tree to ask. She sat by the trunk of a tree, and saw a light. She could not think, so she fell asleep. While she was dreaming, she pictured her father looking for her. Her brother wishing she had not been lost. And Rahn. He must feel guilty for letting me walk far. I listened to the wind, but could not pick up the scent of my family. The wind was lying to me. Holding the truth from me.


	3. Red Wind

Banished One

Sarah Robison

Red Wind

A shadow in the night came, and held her. For a moment, she thought it was Rahn, but it wasn't. She saw a lady, and the person who was holding her was tall, and strong. I opened my eyes, and he said,

"Enna, she's awake." The lady walked over, and said, "Poor thing, bring her into the house!" He listened, and set her down on a cot.

"Rahn?" I said before plunging into another deep sleep. All I heard was "Who's Rahn?" I slept well, and woke to the sound of the door opening. An old lady walked into the shack, and came over to the cot by the younger lady.

"Finn, this has happened before, but I think it'd be best if you give up your cot, not mine."

"Shhh, she's sleeping!" The lady named Enna said.

"I sat up, looking around, noticing the cot I was on. I put my shoes on, and said, "I am sorry if I am imposing, I best be going." I had used the Yasidic accent, by mistake.

"So your from Yasid?" Said the older lady. They all had dark hair, like mine, so I said, "I am from the mountains, but my ancestors are from Yasid. Are you Yasidians, or Bayern?"

"I am going to introduce myself as I should've done before." She said turning to me. "I am Gilsa, this is my son Finn, and his wife Enna. We are honored to have you as guest." She smiled, and said, "But, if you are going to live here, you are going to have to earn your keep. Put your talents, and strength to good use. Can't have a lazy body here."" After this, Enna walked to the fire pit, and lit it with her flames.

"You are a fire speaker?" I said amazed.

"Yes, I am." I doused her flames with water, and then re-lit them with my own fire.

"It's nice to know someone else with fire. Do you speak water?" I said anxious to learn more about her.

"No, but I have managed the speech of wind. She brought in cool air, and I understood. We communicated and then Finn said,

"You should meet the yellow lady." Enna stood, and said, "I was supposed to say that Finn darling," she sat down, and said,

"What's that?" She was pointing at the handkerchief I had found in the forest. I pulled it out, and the room fell silent. Gilsa looked at Enna, and Finn walked out of the room.

"Is that yours dear?" She was very serious, and I became afraid.

"No, I didn't steal it, I found it by a stream."

"If I'm not mistaken, that is Isi's," she smiled, and said, "Don't worry, you are not in trouble. This trinket you found belongs to Bayern's Queen, the yellow lady. Her mother gave it to her as a parting gift. She told me of it." I was nervous, and said,

"I'm sorry, I did not know. Maybe we could return it to her. Would you mind letting me meet the yellow lady?" Enna paused in her tracks, and said,

"Are you Selia?"

"Who's Selia?" I asked very softly.

"Oh, you have people speaking, which is rare with this many languages. Selia had the people speaking. She tends to pop up and scare people. You reminded me of her. With this many languages, you should meet Isi. She can help you."

All that day I spent thinking of the yellow lady. A chill went up my spine when a lucky stream of Eastern wind crept through the forest. It seemed to be calling me. I was cautious not to wander too far from the cottage, and to listen to every sound of wind. After a while, I spoke to the birds. They told me about the yellow lady, but all they seemed to utter was _long yellow hair, kind, and sweet._ This must have been about her, but it did not help. I began to walk back when a new gust of wind came. _Robi, meet me in the capitol I am waiting. _ This was an interesting message, so I ran back to the house.

"Where've you been?" Gilsa asked as soon as I shut the door.

"Oh, I was just wandering the forest." I said which was true.

"Isn't that how you were lost the first time? Don't lose those you are friends with now, or you'll be alone in this world. Learn that from Enna." She was right. I needed to stay with those I am around.

"I was actually catching wind." I said sitting on her cot. She nudged my shoulder, and said,

"What did it tell you?" She knew exactly what I meant. I decided to try some people speaking to get me out of this quandary.

"You are the kindest woman I have ever met… besides my mom." She smiled, and said,

"And don't you forget that Robi!" She is becoming my second mother.

"Tomorrow is market day, but you will need something different to wear. Thankfully this time I don't need to lend my own clothes. Enna will lend you one of her tunics."

Enna and Finn came home before dark. Enna naturally was the life of the party, and was always joking.

"Hey, you there! I heard that Finn is bringing another unknown friend to market day!" She said patting my back.

"Gilsa said that a girl named Enna would lend me some things." Enna shrugged, and said, "Yeah, I've got something for you." She nodded to a trunk, and said, "Take your pick." She walked over to Finn, and said, "Darling, I love you but could you step out a moment?" He nodded, and kissed Enna walking out the door.

"You two make a great couple," I said hoping to make her happy.

"I know right?" She said happily. "Any way, I have this blue one, you can have it, and I don't really like blue. And I have an orange one. Your pick."

"I'll take the blue one." I said grabbing the new dress. (Well, it might not be new, but it was to me.)

"Thank you." I said turning around to change. After I finally put it on, I looked in the rusty mirror. It looked nice on me. It complimented my dark skin, and made my dark hair look pretty.

"I have to say, you look good." Just then Finn came in with some squirrels. He tossed them onto the table, and Gilsa grabbed them, and skinned them.

"Hey, you have nothing important to do, come and finish the stew while I talk to Finn." Gilsa nodded to Finn, and said, "Darling, I need to talk to yah." Finn followed, and Enna said,

"Mothers boy!" Finn smiled, and left.

"I've told that to him ever since I met him and his mother, he always listens to her. Shows you how gentlemanly he really is. If a man treats his mother as if she is queen, you know you've found the right man for you."

Finn came in, his boots muddy from the rain. Enna looked out of the window, sighed, and said,

"We won't be able to go as soon as we planned."

"When do you think the roads will be ready?" I said pouring the stew into three small wooden bowls.

"It depends. Sometimes this kind of storm lasts for days, and other times it lasts over night." Enna sat down at the small table Finn had made her on their anniversary. She traced her fingers on the newly carved wood. All the Robi could think of was the happiness the tree felt, to have a place of honor in their home.

"So, should we be ready in case the storm stops?" I said trying to lighten the mood, and to do good with my people speaking.

"Probably, but we have to wait till Gilsa comes back." Finn said sitting down by Enna, who was at this point very tired.

"Where is she?" I said making conversation.

"She's over at Dota's. Making her rounds. She usually likes to find out how many people are going to market week."

The silence forced out her words, so Robi sat there silent. She thought about her family, what they might be doing, but the wind was hiding the secrets from her. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled the handkerchief from her pocket, gently unfolding it, to look at the lacing. This by far was the nicest thing that ever came into her possession. The gold fringe was nearly gone, and the drop of blood was a faded brown. _So this belonged to the yellow lady?_ I said to myself wondering what she looked like.

"The yellow lady, where was she from originally?" I asked folding the handkerchief, and placing it into my pocket again.

"Her father was the King of Kildenree. She was the crown princess." Finn said very quietly.

"My people were banished by her ancestors. They killed my Great grandmother, Robi. She possessed all of the languages too. Every Robi ever since, they have protected. I almost died, but my father came."

"So, you have _all_ of the languages?" Enna said standing up, and sitting down by me.

"Yes, first I learned animal speech. Then wind and water. I almost died, the wind was so strong, and the water almost drowned me. That summer, Rahn taught me fire speech. Being from Yasid, it came naturally. I learned the small things, then I learned the Red Wind."

"What is red wind?" Finn said, which then made Enna feel cold, if possible. Her brother had died using Red Wind. Leifer.

"Red wind is what Killed Leifer." Enna said making Finn silent.

"I'm sorry for your brother, Enna. Red Wind is hard to master. I fell to the ground my first time, but then again, I was ten. Young ones have the most life, so there is no harm from Red Wind. Do you have fire speech?" I asked Finn, who shook his head.

"The yellow lady does, but I don't think it possible for me to speak fire."


End file.
